Entanglement
by NocturnusX
Summary: Cloud has left Tifa once more as he decided to go on a search for Sephiroth. Tifa seeks out a place to shelter and ends up at Nibelheim. She didn’t have a clue that’s she was fleeing into the hands of the man she had wished to avoid. TifaxSeph !18!


**Title:** Entanglement.

**Pairing:** TifaxSephiroth

**Rating**: M for explicit sexual content

**A/N:** Please leave some Feedback/Comments.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Final Fantasy series, Squaresoft does.

I write these fics just for fun and do not make any money with it.

**Summary**: Cloud has left Tifa once more when he decides to go on a search for Sephiroth. Tifa seeks out a place to shelter and ends up at Nibelheim Mansion. Too bad she didn't have a clue that's she was fleeing into the hands of the man she had wished to avoid.

* * *

**Entanglement.**

"He's here! He's here!!!" A Young girl in blue pajamas cheered out loud while making her way downstairs. Her enthusiasm caused her to miss the last step which made her stumble. Luckily she got caught by a strong pair of hands.

"Hey Princess, where's the rush?" His words were followed by a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "Cloud! I'm so happy you're here, I missed you so much." The young girl threw her arms around his neck and clamped herself tightly to his chest.

"Don't get yourself all warmed up Marlene, he won't stay, he never does and he never will." A young dirty blonde boy entered the room and was soon followed by a young woman. "Oh come on Denzel, Cloud has been really busy with his delivery service and you are old enough to bring up some respect for him." The woman replied to the boys' accusation.

"…I'm sorry for being more absent than present lately. Business has really gotten in my way… But this time…" He tried to fake his best smile: "I've got a surprise for the three of you." Cloud spoke to Marlene while placing her on a nearby table.

"Yeeh! I love surprises, what is it Cloud? Come on tell me!" The girl cheered while pulling his sleeve.

"I've met a Chocobo farmer, whom holds a ranch in the South of Junon, and he has invited you and Denzel to stay over for the Carnival upcoming week. I'm heading there tomorrow morning and I'll be taking the two of you with me… if the two of you are okay with that." He looked away from Marlene and placed his gaze on Denzel.

"I would love tooooo" Marlene cooed. Though Denzel didn't really show any signs of interest, in response he made a sound that mostly resembled a growl.

"So you're not staying then… and you're taking Denzel and Marlene with you?" For the first time since Cloud's arrival the young brunette spoke. Denzel beat Cloud in answering her question: "I'm not going anywhere if you're not coming Tifa." He spoke triumphantly.

She looked at Cloud and their gazes met for the first time, she saw he wasn't too happy with Denzel's remark. "Oh no Denzel!" She made a desperate attempt to mask her disappointment due to not being invited herself, "I insist you and Marlene go out with Cloud for a few days, I'm sure it will do you good." She gave Denzel a weak smile.

"But Ti…" But Tifa cut him off before he could finish his complaint. "Why don't you take Marlene upstairs and put her in bed, it's past her bedtime already" she pointed over to Marlene who failed her attempt to suppress an enormous yawn.

Denzel gave both Cloud and Tifa an irritated look before taking Marlene's hand and leading her towards the stairs. "Nighty night Tifa and Cloud!" A sweet voice rang while the young girl made her way upstairs.

"So…" Tifa spoke to Cloud after the door upstairs had shut, "I really thought you said a surprise _for the three_ _of you_". She placed a sarcastic emphasize on the word three while turning her back on him and placing her hands on her hips in a careless manner.

"It is Teef? It must've been ages since you had some free time for yourself." He answered her sounding expectantly.

Tifa let out a laugh, did he really thought of her as a fool? "Come on Cloud, quit the bullocks. You just don't want to have me with you. Don't you want us to go as a family? Together?" She harshly spat at him.

"A family?" She could hear him search for words: "We aren't a family Tifa… Stop living your fairytale dream. Life is a bloody battlefield, there's no place for a family in my life." As he spoke he saw her wipe away a tear and immediately felt remorse for reacting so crude. It had been ages since he'd seen her cry.

"Who do you think you are mister, I tried to call you several times last month yet you didn't answer. I happened to come across Vincent a week ago, and guess what? He told me he had phone contact with _you _just the other day. What games are you playing Cloud? Marlene keeps asking about you, and I keep on reassuring her that you'll be home soon. Yet I know better than that." She cried out while slamming her fists on the faltering table Marlene had been occupying just minutes before.

"Tifa… Listen." he muttered, trying to calm her down. But he was interrupt by a wave of emotions which Tifa had been oppressing for more than half a year.

"I don't listen to you anymore, Cloud. You can't just keep bursting in like this, acting as if there's nothing wrong. You come and go as if it's the most normal thing in the god damn world! Nobody knows where you are and you're never around at times we need you the most." She made a short stop to catch her breath before continuing the accusations.

"It's been more than a year since she died…" -Those words nailed him, as he gave her a sharp look, - "Get over it Cloud, stop living a memory and start living our life. You're not going to make anyone happier by living in solitaire, fleeing from everything and everyone _you've_ ever loved."

She turned her back on him and made her way to the stairs. "You can have Marlene and Denzel for this week, if I were you I would treasure every moment you have left with them… Denzel's a smart boy."

"Tifa damn it!" This time it was Clouds who lost his patience. "My sudden disappearances have nothing to do with any of you three… they serve a greater cost…"

Greater cost? Yeah right she thought, and tossed him a disapproving look. "And what may this _greater cost_ be." She dared him to give her a satisfying answer.

Cloud let out a sigh. "If that makes you happy, sure why not." "It has to do with Shinra."

This surely caught her interest. She'd spend so many years of her life battling Shinra that even the sound of the company name made her skin crawl. "What about Shinra?" She asked hesitantly while suspiciously eyeing him.

"Rumor has it that they've recovered Sephiroth's body…" Concern could be read from his facial expressions as he continued. "The Life stream never took his body after we left him for dead."

Tifa swallowed, trying to moisture her dry mouth and suddenly a thought struck her. "So that's the reason why you're taking Denzel and Marlene away…You're afraid he's coming after them aren't you?."

"Bullseye… Right on spot." He replied sheepishly. "As long as I'm not sure what Shinra is planning and what state the body is in, I want to take every precaution that might be necessary to protect the kids…and you"

"I'll bring the kids to Junon myself; just to make sure they're safe… If Sephiroth is still alive, the kids will be safer there than here."

He fixated his gaze upon her concerned face. "Look Tifa, this is my calling. There is just no time for a family life, as long as my first priority is I to take ShinRa down."

With those words he gently shoved her aside and made his way up, leaving her to wrestle with her feelings. Not knowing what to make out of everything she'd just heard, she sank through her knees and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A loud bang woke her up out of her slumber; the paperboy had hit the front door like he did almost everyday. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the morning light that gently lit the hallway. "Shit… " she muttered to herself while slowly remembering fragments of last nights conversation and how she cried herself to sleep on the hard wooden floor.

She got back upon her feet and made her way towards the wardrobe to pack Marlene and Denzel's bags. Muffled sounds could be heard upstairs and Tifa checked her watch to see what time it read; 7 o'clock. Knowing Cloud, the sleeping-is-a-waste-of-time type, she knew it wouldn't take long for him to appear downstairs. And she was right about that.

"Morning Tifa, slept well?" He greeted her with a pad on the back. "Yeah…" she lied, knowing that he'd probably spend the night in the guestroom and hadn't noticed her bed stayed untouched for the night.

"Denzel give it back! Teef! Teef! He has Mr. Wiggles" Marlene cried out. "Tssh Marlene you're too old for dolls" he teased her while dangling the rag doll above her head.

"Quit the bickering you two." Tifa asserted them. "I've packed your bags, so you guys are all set to enjoy your short break with Cloud." She gave Denzel and Marlene a hug before turning to Cloud: "Please take good care of them".

"I will Tifa… And I meant what I said yesterday… I'm sorry I can't live up to your expectations of a family man." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and took off.

She followed the threesome outside and waved them goodbye until Clouds motorcycle, with Marlene en Denzel in the sidecar, drove out of sight.

"Wow. It really has been a long time since I had some time for myself." She sighed, feeling slightly relieved.

The relieving feeling did not last for long. As soon as she went back inside, a fretting feeling started terrorizing her stomach.

Was if loneliness? Or maybe even fear? What if Sephiroth was still alive…? Marlene and Denzel would be safe… but what about her?

She poured herself a glass of red wine and took some gentle nips while trying to organize her train of thoughts. Where could she go… Cosmo Canyon? Wutai? Midgar?... It all seemed to be _too_ obvious for her liking seeing as her best friend lived there… but maybe…maybe obviousness wouldn't be so bad seeing this situation.

After a lot of contending her thoughts there was only one option left: Nibelheim. Her hometown. Her safe haven. There wasn't much left to call her home, but she would like the familiar and safe atmosphere. She was sure Vincent wouldn't mind her staying at the enormous Mansion he'd been living in since the dawn of ages. The mansion could foster a whole orphanage.

It didn't take her long to make up her mind. She was ready and set within an hour. She'd stuffed some clothing in her traveling backpack – ah, the good old times – and decided it would be best to keep it to that. Luxury good weren't needed; and she could buy some along the way.

The garage box creaked as she opened the rusty doors; it had been too long since she'd last used her motorcycle.

When she was younger, she used to go on rides wearing nothing more than her short skirt a white tank top and an pair of high heeled pumps. Guys _loved_ it.

The red motorcycle glistened in the sunlight, calling out for her in a desperate attempt to get ridden on. Tifa rubbed her hands and eagerly started the engine.

Next stop: Nibelheim Mansion.

* * *

She parked her motorcycle outside of the iron front gate. While opening it she was struck by a flashback from her youth. Back in her old days no one dared to enter the Nibelheim Mansion, rumor had it the mansion was haunted. Tifa was one of the few who actually dared to enter it; she'd gone in a few times with Cloud.

Though the mansion still looked familiar to Tifa, she had an awkard feeling that something was strikingly differed from the way it was during her last visit. The path that directed her to the front door seemed to be trailed a lot, which lead her to the conclusion that someone had visited the mansion shortly.

She smiled and continued her way inside, everything seemed to corroborate her expectation that Vincent was still living there. The door felt icy cold underneath her partly gloved hand when she placed it upon the knob. Though the blistering cold made her hand occur numb she could still find some strength to turn the knob around.

The door slid slowly open and Tifa greeted the darkness that resided inside. She carefully made her way inside and examined the interior of the room.

The room eyed ancient. Deep violet red walls, cold stone floor, landscape oil paintings and furniture covered with dust greeted her. Right away she remembered why they used to call this home ancient. With every step she took she had the feeling she was being watched.

Her gaze shifted from the walls to the furniture while softly whispering Vincent's name. "Vincent….? Are you home….?" She could hear her voice echo through every part of the mansion.

She nervously clamped her fists together and started fumbling with her rings while taking careful steps forward. Her nervousness caused her to act in-alert and clumsily; as a result she dropped one of the rings she was busying herself with. As she reached down to pick up the wolf shaped ring, something caught her eye. Fresh footsteps imprinted in dust.

Her eyed traced the trail of footprints and saw they lead her to a door which, if she remembered well, would lead her to the cellars.

Should she follow the prints? What would Vincent be doing down there? The first time she'd met Vincent his coffin was located in a side room, but as far as she knew he was actually sleeping in a real bed these days.

Her eyes roamed around the room, though she wasn't actually sure _what _she was looking for. The stairs that headed upstairs appeared unused and the same applied for the space leading to the kitchen door.

She sighed and took out her cell phone. She had tried to reach Vincent during her motor journey to Nibelheim but he never answered it. And this time wasn't different as the irritating woman voice started to speak to her "This is the voicemail of… "

If there was one thing in the world she absolutely hated, it was _that_ woman her voice. She'd heard it for so many times during her attempts to reach Cloud she got sick and tired of it.

"Fine Vincent. I guess I'll just seek you out then" she assured herself while following the trail of footsteps towards the cellar door.

As she entered the cellar and gained another awkward feeling in her stomach, her intuition told her something was wrong… Really wrong.

She examined the walls surrounding her and found – to her surprise – a light switch. As she pulled the switch the cellar lightened up a little. Dim lights were integrated into the stone floor.

One of her footsteps had left an imprint next Vincent's. Wow, she knew he had large feet but these prints… "What the…" Her eyes widened. "… why aren't the prints pointy by shape?" She'd never seen him without those golden pointed boots before so it was hard to imagine he was actually wearing normal shoes.

She stopped her pace and looked around the dark corridor. "Oh Boy… you better be down here Vincent" she snarled to herself already regretting going into the cellars. Luckily there were only a few meters left 'till she would reach the library door.

The door felt cold and damp as she pushed it open with both hands. She'd expected the door to be heavy but it opened smoother than she thought. As the door stood ajar she could see candles illuminating a brownish green medieval room.

A shadow of a man sitting in a chair with his head bend downwards was cast upon the western wall. When Tifa took another step into the room the man seemed to notice her presence. He darted a swift look over his shoulder into her direction as he shifted his body.

Though she couldn't directly observe him she called out for him. "Vincent, it's me… Tifa" she said with a soft voice.

Without saying a word the tall, long haired man rose out of his chair. She could sense him closing in on her as his shadow grew larger.

Then the unthinkable happened. The man Tifa had expected to be Vincent stepped into the light and she got an unpalatable surprise. A man with long silver manes, emerald green eyes and a leather coated body sneered down on her.

Her world started to spin due to fear and unbelief. Before she blacked out she dreaded his name… "Sephiroth."

Her eyelids felt heavy as she unsuccessfully tried to lift her head up. Why was her body working against her? She shifted her weight and rolled over from her back onto her side, which seemed to be a more pleasant position to be in.

As she'd rolled over she felt cold iron braces slicing her wrists. She let out a screech and finally realized the position she was in.

She found herself wrist chained on one of the green couches located in the Nibelheim Mansion cellar by her former enemy.

Her eyes roamed the room searching for a trace of the ex SOLDIER. She sighed in relief when she didn't spot him.

What on earth is he doing_ here_? And where is Vincent? She questioned herself.

A pile of books was placed next to the table that stood located in the centre of the room. Some parchments and notations lay scattered upon the desk of which some appeared to be crumbled. The table was lit by a large candle which lit a pocket size book with big letters on the cover spelling a word,

"Loveless." She softly mumbled to herself while reading the book's title. Sephiroth must've been reading it while she came in. Suddenly a thought struck her.

Cloud had told her that it was _this_ very cellar where Sephiroth had completely lost it a few years back. He'd been reading a book… and when he came back outside he'd started ravaging her hometown and eventually burned it to ashes.

Footsteps brought a stop to her stream of thoughts. Someone was walking through the cellar and by the sounds of it; that person was heading her way.

In desperation she tried to break free from chain but it did not budge. The sound of the door reached her ears and she knew her time had come.

Sephiroth marched inside and locked the door behind his back. He carried a brown bag and placed it on one of the shelves.

Tifa was surprised by the fact that he actually ignored her, he walked straight past without even looking at her. So what was she supposed to do now… She wanted to scream and shout at him. Tell him what an a-hole he is, how much she hates him. Yet she was too afraid do so and kept her mouth tightly shut.

He turned around and stared at her. "Miss Lockhart, what a pleasant surprise to have you here." A grin crossed his face.

"_Oh god… Oh god…"_ she panicked while trying to make herself as timid as possible and slowly backed away into the couch.

"Have we lost our tongue?" he asked sadistically while folding his knuckles. "N..No…" She stammered in fear.

"Then answer me if I ask you something girl." He hissed. "Tell me, where is _Strife_. Me and the boy have something left to settle."

Why did he have to ask about Cloud? The one thing she really didn't want to talk about.

Everyone was always interested in _him_. Everyone was asking _her _about him. And whenever someone asked her about him, she always answered with the same three words:

"I don't know."

He snorted and took a long shiny object from one of the shelves. Tifa recognized it right away; The Masamune. The thin katana blade swayed gracefully through the air and within less than a second the sharp tip was pressed against her throat.

"I'm not a patient man_." _His eyes narrowed. "So I guess I'll have to _slice_ the answer out of you."

"No!!!" she yelled out. "Please, I really don't know where he is. We've lost contact… we've lost everything we had together…." Those last words made her eyes swell. She shouldn't have said that. It's none of his business.

Sephiroth looked bored. "You are useless then." With those words he withdrew his Masamune and aimed for her throat to pierce it.

Everything happened so fast that her body already prepared itself for a fight and flight response. Just before the impact she ducked to her left and landed next to the couch. Her wrists were still chained on the handrail but she managed to break them by placing her feet on the side and putting all of her weight upon it.

All of this happened within less than five seconds. Sephiroth was caught by surprise when he saw her fast reflexes and the way she had dodged his blow. Not many people had managed to do that.

For the first time in weeks he felt amusement. He almost forgot about the pleasure of toying with a girl. Come to think of it; he also had to admit that he'd almost forgot how it feels to satisfy certain human needs. He'd been denying some pleasures for far too long…

A smirk graced his face.

Tifa leapt to her feet and ran towards the door. She wanted to get out as fast as she could. But before she actually reached the door two hands pulled the back of her shirt and threw her against the overstuffed wooden table.

Her back landed painfully against the side of it but before she had time to assimilate the pain she was already pinned against the wall by Sephiroth. His Mako eyes were eyeing her with something she'd never seen in his eyes before… was it interest?

She shifted her body trying to loosen his grip. But it was hopeless.

"You do know how to gain male interest, don't you?" He purred seductively.

Tifa was awestruck. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? Was he trying to _seduce_ her?

A short flashback struck her thoughts. Many years ago, before the feud between her and him, she had actually admired him. When the word spread that he came on a mission to Nibelheim she had moved heaven and earth to become his guide to the Nibelheim reactor. All girls fancied him and she had the honor to meet _the god_ himself. Oh boy, the dreams she had about him… and her when she was only a teen.

He loosened his grip on her and held her in place with one of his knees between her legs.

The sudden movement of his leg between hers, placing it against her sensitive spot made her hold her breath. She could feel the warmth of his knee right through her skirt.

Sephiroth let out a chuckle. "Where has the rebellion gone? Giving in this easily?" he questioned her while giving her a taunting look.

She had a hard time keeping herself together. It had been _too_ long since she had a man. All this time she had been waiting for Cloud. Whenever he came over she tried to gain his attention and to satisfy his and her sexual desires. But she turned out to be the only of the two who craved for the other: her body stayed untouched by him.

Oh boy, the things that hormones and an attractive man could do to a woman when she was craving for intimacy.

Not just any man could satisfy her needs. She was in need of someone worthy… A strong man who could handle her. Someone like _him…?_

Tifa snapped out of her daydream and aimed with her fists for his torso. He made a swift movement and blocked her attack with the use of only one hand. Her hands were forced above her head and were kept in place there.

He placed his knee an inch higher which had the desired effect. Tifa let out a small moan and experienced a throbbing sensation between her legs. Sephiroth moved his hands up her top and felt how her nipples hardened between his fingers.

He lowered his head and Tifa could feel his warm breath blandish her neck. "Your body has just betrayed on you." He teased while gently stroking the area surrounding her hard nipple. She wanted to speak but for unknown reasons not a single word came passed her lips.

His touch made her feel weak. It felt so wrong, yet so right. It was hard not to give in to her desires; she longed for male flesh.

Her hormones took the upper hand and while unaware of it, she pushed her abdomen tighter against his knee and leaned her body forward against his.

Being pleased by her actions he let loose of her sore wrists which she gracefully placed next to his shoulders before greeting his lips with her own. She gave him a gentle kiss as if she were asking him to accept her submission.

It didn't take long before he parted her lips with his tongue, after which it entangled itself with hers.

His hand trailed from her breasts downward to her hips where it slid behind her body and took hold of her right buttock. While he was amusing himself by playing with her ass she found her chance to unclasp his leather coat. A loud thump was heard as it fell onto the ground and revealed his bare chest.

"_Damn, that's perfection." _She softly whispered while inspecting his torso with a gentle touch of her fingers.

"If you think this is perfection, just wait 'till I'm through with you." Was what he purred in response while undoing her skirt. His hands slid across her beautiful curved thighs on their way to her bosom, where once arrived they tore her top apart within what seemed to take less than a second.

Leaving her wooing with the enemy while wearing nothing more than black lingerie.

As he went to unclasp her bra she brought his actions to a hold by fumbling with the stud of his leather pants. "Nah ah." She grinned mischievously 'Let's go even shall we?".

The stud opened and as his brook lowered a black leather boxer became visible. Her fiery eyes inspected the bump with lust and desire as she placed her palm upon it and gently massaged it. Her lips made contact with his once more.

His long silver manes caressed his muscular back as he tilted his head backwards and visibly enjoyed her touch.

Minutes later they broke apart and swiftly undid their remaining clothes trying not to interrupt their intimacy.

He lifted her up and carried her over to the green bench on which she had been hold captive only an hour ago. She landed with her back on it but turned around until he was faced with her back. He stroke her back from the neck down to her thighs which made her arch it in pleasure and a moan escaped from her lips.

With one of his hands he placed his member at her entrance and carefully inserted himself.

Her moist inside contracted in pleasure as he took on a rhythm and slowly speeded up his pace. Loud moans could be heard out of both of their mouths

She was held in place by strong hands pressuring her shoulders while she cherished every single minute with her playmate. Her whole body was abundant with lust and sensuous sensations as he dominated her.

He placed his thumb on her pleasure knot to content her as his trusting movements reached deep inside of her body which made her come to her climax sooner than she bid. After her own she nipped her legs together to tighten his entrance. As an automatic reaction his member started to throb even harder in her tightened entrance where it discharged its seeds after scarce seconds.

After withdrawal he rested his body upon hers, trying to catch his breath. Tifa pushed him over on his back and situated herself next to him. Her fingers stroke his smooth chest.

Several deathlike moments later both of them regained some life and Sephiroth decided it was time to get dressed. While picking up his own clothing he threw her some pieces that belonged to her. Both of them wore leather and he confused her skirt for one of his pads.

Tifa didn't bother to do the same. She put on her panties and shirt after which she flopped back onto the couch.

"Well..." She started. "What have we gotten ourselves into this time." She cheekily smiled.

He gave her a humph in return. "No Miss Lockhart, what have _you_ gotten yourself into."

She eyed him curiously.

"I'm going to finish what I had planned. I'll find Strife and settle things once and for all.".

Tifa kept silent. Giving herself some time think through the situation she found herself in.

Should she give up Cloud? Should she tell him where he went and safe her own ass? Or should she let things be, and see how they turn out. Maybe it would be best to think about herself and the kids… It's not as if Cloud treated her right last months.

Cloud isn't her future.

She broke the silence. "Let's make a compromise."

"That depends on it." He gave in response.

"I'll distance myself from the feud between you and Cloud. I won't interfere with whatever you have in mind." She stared at him while waiting for a response.

"Sure."

"But, In return.." She continued; "You promise not to harm me, Denzel or Marlene."

It took some time before a reply came; "I would consider it if I knew who this _Denzel_ or _Marlene_ are."

She blushed. "Owh.. yeah. They're the orphans that live with me at Seventh Heaven."

"Consider it an agreement." He took the opened book from the table and walked towards the door. She hesitated whether or not she should say anything… something…

He unlocked the door, opened it and stepped into the hallway. "'Till we meet again Miss Lockhart."

* * *

**A/N:** If you read this note, you've actually managed to reach the end. Congrats to you!

If you enjoyed reading this story please take some time to leave a review and to let me know what you think of it.

**A/N2:** I'm not yet satisfied with the story so I'm actually planning to rewrite some parts. I'll let you know if anything changes.


End file.
